The present invention relates to a filter screen for mounting on a monitor to eliminate the radiation, which automatically drives all indicator lamp to flash and a buzzer to buzz when the plug of the radiation alarm and eliminator circuit is not correctly connected to a power outlet socket.
During the operation of the monitor of a television set, computer or any electronic instrument, radiation is simultaneously released from the screen of the monitor. Various filter screens have been disclosed for eliminating the radiation of monitors. FIG. 1 shows a filter screen according to the prior art, which comprises a hinged frame mounted on the shell of a monitor, a screen glass covered with a conductive layer of meshed wire and mounted within time hinged frame, and a single blade plug 20 connected to the conductive layer of meshed wire of the screen glass and having a blade 201 for insertion into the neutral slot 302 of a power outlet socket 30 permitting time radiation of the monitor to be guided to grounding by the conductive layer of meshed wire of the screen glass. When installed, the user may insert the blade 201 of the single blade plug 20 into the hot slot 301 of the power outlet socket 30 causing the filter screen not to function properly. Furthermore, the hinged frame is fastened to the shell of the monitor by a velcro tape. After long uses, the velcro tape may be deformed by heat. When the velcro tape deforms, the hinged frame may disconnect from the shell of the monitor.